


Clean me off! I'm so dirty, babe!

by orphan_account



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Fluff, M/M, bathing together, gerard uses he/they pronouns, it gets a little flirty just for a sec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22645819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: gerard way and frank iero have a bath together!!
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Kudos: 22





	Clean me off! I'm so dirty, babe!

Frank had started the bath water for him nearly the moment came home. He was to say, a little more than excited when Gerard agreed to take a relaxing bath with him. He had gone to a trip to the store solely to find nice smelling soap and shampoo brand new since they had run out. Of course, he also picked out a surprise colorful bath bomb for them to try.

Frank was eagerly waiting by the door sitting on the couch, leaning back, foot tapping. He was clicking the TV on and off, and eventually just favored to keep it off. He nearly went to turn it on again when he heard the doorknob jiggle. Frank quickly got up from the chair and fixed his shirt, opening the door to find the... delivery man. He couldn't believe his luck. Gerard had to have been an hour late by now.

Frank pulled out his phone to Gerard's contact, "u having trouble?" He texted.

"nah, just runnin late." Gerard replied quickly. Frank groaned, leaning back.

Jesus. He was going to have to wait longer for him? He pulled up the blanket he dragged in with him, tucking himself in. He slowly started to drift off when finally the door opened easily.

"Hey, Frankie," Gerard announced himself, pushing the door outside.

Frank quickly popped out of the chair he was in, the blanket wrapped around him falling to the floor, "Oh! Hey, Gerard." He said sleepily.

Gerard chuckled a bit, "Morning?" He hummed, unsure. "Welcome back," Frank cooed softly, quickly running up to hug him tightly.

Gerard rolled their eyes, "I know you didn't miss me that much. You didn't forget about our bath you had planned, did you?" He asked.

"Of course not!" He shook his head, taking his head and pulling Gerard along with him into the bathroom.

Gerard was quickly greeted with a dimly lit bathroom. There were candles laid upon the sink along the edge and on the bathtub. They were far enough away to make sure they wouldn't accidentally burn themselves. There was also a small path of rose petals that was leading up to the nice, bubbly and warm bathtub.

"This is so nice," Gerard said softly. Frank smiled, taking his hand. He took off his clothes off, reaching over to Gerard. He helped him take off their clothes as well.

"Come on, let's clean you off," Frank said, slowly dipping into the bath.

Gerard took a moment before he sat down in between his legs, leaning back into his chest. Frank smiled, reaching around and spreading the soap across his arms and chest, letting the water soak off him as well. He reached over, grabbing the shampoo bottle.

"You got new.. everything for this, huh?" Gerard asked him.

Frank nodded, spreading the shampoo into Gerard's hair, "Hell yeah," He hummed, reaching back and putting some in his own hair as well.

"You're gonna have to lean down just a little bit so I can get the shampoo off," Frank mumbled softly.

Gerard nodded, moving down for him. Frank reached up, running water through his hair carefully and helping wash the rest of it out. Gerard turned around to face Frank, helping put water through his hair and washing the shampoo out of his hair as well.

"Thanks hun," Frank smiled. Gerard nodded, doing the same with conditioner, messing up his hair plenty for him in the process for him.

Frank rolled his eyes and quickly reached up, messing up his hair as well. "Hey, I got a surprise for you," Frank hummed, pulling out the bath bomb for him, keeping it hidden from their peripheral vision.

Gerard peaked back towards him, "Do you now? What is it?" They asked.

"A fuckin bath bomb, baby," Frank said, dropping it down in front of him as it quickly started to fizzle up into a bright red cloud.

Gerard tilted his head, watching it, "That's so neat! Thank you, I love it." He said eagerly, twirling the water around.

"There is only really a few ways you can spice up a bath," Frank said with a little wink.

Gerard blushed, looking down towards the water, "Suppose so."

They watched as the bath bomb fizzled all the way in comfortable silence, simply enjoying each other's presence together.

"This is fuckin' boring," Gerard said out of the blue.

Frank peaked up at him, "Let's get out of here then." Gerard nodded and carefully got out, holding out a hand to Frank.

Frank took it, pulling himself out with their help. "Can we go cuddle?"

Gerard asked, drying himself off. Frank nodded, taking the towel off him in favor of drying Gerard off himself. He leaned down to dry off their legs as well, peaking up at him and placing a kiss on his hips. Gerard reached down, tugging back his hair.

"Don't think so, we just showered," Gerard said, giving a little smile.

Frank groaned, "You're a tease." Gerard smiled at that, shrugging a little.

He took the towel from Frank and dried him off. He thought it was a pretty even trade. They both turned and worked themselves into the new clothes Frank picked out for them. Frank put them in simple comfy pajamas, something they could pass out in together. Gerard smiled, going out of the bathroom into their bedroom with Frank.

The bedroom wasn't prettied up at all, except for the fact Frank had cleaned up and made the bed for him. Gerard smiled, plopping down on top of the sheets before sneaking underneath the blankets. Frank shook his head, slipping underneath the blanket beside Gerard and wrapping an arm and leg around him, pulling them close.

"Goodnight, I love you," Frank mumbled softly into his side.

Gerard cooed, "I love you too Frank, goodnight."

Together they brought each other closer and fell asleep intertwined, in perfect harmony.


End file.
